spongebobfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nega-Danny Nega-Phantom (Nicktoons Crossovers)
Nega-Daniel "Nega-Danny" Nega-Fenton/Nega-Phantom is the opposite of Danny Phantom. Description He looks exactly like his counterpart, except he has white suit with an "N-D" on it. Most of his powers are the same as Danny's too. Instead of blue light coming out of his mouth, his Nega-Ghost senses are red. Personality He is evil and somewhat bossy. He also has a big ego. Abilities and talents Nega-Danny has all the powers that Danny has, except Cryokenisis; instead, it is Thermokinesis. The following are all the different powers involved with Thermokinesis. *'Thermokinesis' - Thermokinesis allows Danny to shoot beams of hot energy from his nega-hands or nega-eyes; radiate hot energy from his nega-body, hot energy waves as well as generate and manipulate fire. His nega-ghost sense is a more subtle manifestation of this power. This ability also gives him an increased resistance to low and high temperatures. When he uses this ability, his nega-eyes turn blue instead of being their usual green. There are other techniques of this power such as: **'Explosive fireball' - Nega-Danny can merge his thermokinesis with his nega-ghost rays in an explosive fireball, filled with ecto-energy. **'Burning fireball' - Nega-Danny can generate a fireball that burns everything it hits instantly. **'Hot Energy Shield' - Nega-Danny can create ghost shields made of hot energy to protect himself from ice attacks. **'Burning Touch' - This power burns people by touch. He can do this from the inside out. Biography His life is pretty much the same as Danny's life, except with different names, a few different powers, and he plays more of a villainous role. Antagonistic Role He is an antagonist in all of his appearances, except Nicktoons: De-age before Beauty. *Nicktoons: The Heroes Meet Their Match - He is introduced as a member of the Nega-Heroes, the opposite of the Heroes that appears in the Nicktoons games. The main four members of the Nega-Heroes are Nega-Timmy (not the one from Nega-Timmy), Nega-Danny, Nega-SpongeBob, and Nega-Jimmy. *Nicktoons: A Nega-Hero Halloween - He and the other Nega-Heroes terrorize citizens with a house of horror. *Nicktoons: The Nega-Heroes’ Anti-Christmas Spectacular - He and the other Nega-Heroes try to destroy Christmas. *Nicktoons: The Next Generation - 20 years in the future, He and the other Nega-Heroes try to take over the worlds, but have to deal with the Heroes' Children. *Nicktoons: Blast from the Past - It is in the distant future and using an old invention of Nega-Timmy, he and the other Nega-Heroes get younger and terrorize the towns. Multiverse He has a few friends in the Multi-verse. He is even in a team called "The Nega-Heroes". Some of his major teammates are: *Nega-Timmy: The leader and Brains of the Nega-Heroes *Nega-Jimmy: Although, he is dumb, he makes many of useful weapons. *Nega-SpongeBob: He is the brawn of the team. External Links *See the first three chapters of Nicktoons: The Heroes Meet Their Match here: http://120dog.deviantart.com/gallery/50529581/Nicktoons-Crossover-Fan-Fiction *See the first chapter with Nega-Danny in it here: http://120dog.deviantart.com/art/Nicktoons-HMTM-Ch-3-Don-t-Call-Us-Villains-473397207 Category:Crossover characters Category:Nega-characters